Guillotine Cross
| image = Image:Character_GuillotineCross.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Guillotine Cross concept art for RO. | job tier = 3rd Class | job base = Assassin, Assassin Cross | str = +8 | agi = +9 | vit = +6 | int = +5 | dex = +7 | luk = +2 | str2 = none | int2 = none | agi2 = none | vit2 = none | wis = none }} The strike fear into their enemies with their new incapacitating poisons, their improved evasion, and their skill at hiding from view. This class specializes in tricks and strategic diversion to throw their foes off-balance. Skills include weapon blocking and counterattacks: Rolling Cutter, which attacks all surrounding enemies; and Cross Ripper Slasher, a derivative of Rolling Cutter that can be used to attack distant enemies.IRO Website 2010 Oct. 07 Background It is known that the es were once a group of secret executioners in the Assassins Guild. Formed to maintain order in the guild and safeguard its secrets, they quickly and secretly execute traitors, deserters, and other members that were guilty of serious transgressions against the guild's rules. But the question is: why did this mysterious group resurface from out of the shadows? No one knows for sure, but some speculate that they lost their home since most of the Assassins Guild branches were destroyed by Surt. It is also possible that the Assassins Guild has suffered from internal disputes and has now fragmented into factions that are warring against each other. Another angle is the emergence of the es also relates to the Rune Knights. When the Rune Knights returned from the New World, they brought their new runic magic with them. That incredible power signified a force that all Assassins pursue. The elders of the Assassins Guild went after the Rune Knights, coveting their Rune Stones that would resurrect the old glory of the Assassins Guild and help to achieve new and even greater power. The Rune Knights, however, wouldn't give up the precious stones and the secrets of their skills without a fight. The dispute eventually led to the continental war in which countless lives were lost. Both the Rune Knights and the Assassins were willing to fight to the death to uphold the ideals of their organizations. The es were forced to completely reveal themselves during this war in order to ensure the survival of the Assassins Guild. They are now as infamous as the Assassin Crosses that represent the Assassins Guild.IRO Website 2010 Oct. 07 Job Change Quest See Guillotine Cross Job Change Notable es *Berkessel *Alph Ackart Races Only Normans can become es. Armor es can equip gear designated as: *Guillotine Cross Class Only *3rd Class Only *All Classes Weapons es can dual-wield (equip a weapon in each hand) and utilize the following weapons: *Daggers *Katars *One-Handed Swords Abilities Advanced Jobs es are the highest tier in this job branch and cannot advance any farther. Gallery RO_GuillotineCross(SD).png|jRO art of Guillotine Cross. RO_GuillotineCross2(SD).png|jRO art of redesigned Guillotine Cross. References Patches *Patch (2013 Mar. 20) **Updated stat bonuses. * Renewal Update (2009 Jun. 17) **Added 3-1 Classes Category:Battle Job